The Most Eccentric Monster
by Sifu Kurama
Summary: So how does someone who's defeated people who could be considered Gods in their own right, whose lead army's of men and women, and single handily brought on a new age deal with going back to School? Easy. With a big bowl of Ramen and a side of kicking ass. Wait...what do you mean I'm ten again!


**Hey everyone, decided to do this for fun. I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire. Seriously, I don't, so please don't sue. Stay tuned for a short A/N at the end, as always. Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, I can only do so much without a Beta.**

* * *

"Unfortunately for you and your friends, _human_, there will be no tomorrow." The fully transformed Kuyou sneered, practically spitting out the word human as he calmly charged up another attack.

Tsukune winced as the heat radiating from Kuyou singed his fresh wounds, the human teens eyes took in the absolute destruction – his friend's bodies littered the wrecked ground, wounded and motionless.

"_My fault_."

The haunting voice whispered in the back of his head, nagging him constantly. He couldn't ignore it.

"_I'm too weak…and because of this, because of me being human! The only friends I've ever known are on the verge of death!_" He couldn't let this happen, he'd rather die alone then take any of them down with him.

"Your friends, I commend them." The Yoko began, calmly making his way towards the downed Moka – the flickering flame in his hands grew larger and larger, until it was the size of a basketball, "To come here, and face me of all people. Just to protect you."

A vicious smirk made its way onto the leader of the Public Safety Committees face.

"However, it must end here. Now you shall watch as I kill everyone you love!"

All eyes widened as the mad student cocked his hand back, and with a snarl launched a powerful orb of fire towards the shell shocked Moka. The others could only watch in horror, their bodies too heavily injured to do anything, as sudden doom approached the downed vampire.

"Tsukune-kun…" she whispered, and then shut her eyes – accepting her fate. The last thing she saw was the bright light of the flames…then nothing.

The very ground they stood on quaked as the powerful attack connected with flesh, an explosion occurring soon after.

"_A-Am I…dead?_"

The outer personality of the powerful vampire couldn't feel the painful sting of the flames on her body, and she was pretty sure she was still in one piece. Blinking, she creaked an eye open – only to immediately regret it. Motionless and with steam still rising from his destroyed form was Tsukune, face down on the ground. His already tattered uniform utterly destroyed.

"T-Tsukune…" she whispered, eyes wide.

She didn't think she'd ever get rid of the image – and that was if they_ lived_ through this battle. Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest as everything else shut down around her. She could faintly hear the maniacal laughs of Kuyou in the background, along with the terrified shriek of Kurumu. However, none of that mattered to her at the moment.

She slowly stood, ignoring the intense pain she felt and stumbled over to the still motionless form of Tsukune.

"No..." she whispered as she drew closer, until she fell onto her knees next to the humans head. "No!" the pinkett cried, reaching a shaky hand to touch the burnt flesh of the teen.

"M-Moka…" Tsukune whispered weakly, feeling his life force slowly drain. He couldn't even find the strength to move his head even an _inch_.

"Tsukune! Save your strength! Please!"

By now, she was almost in tears as she scooted closer to the heavily injured Tsukune. Hope began to crawl in her chest. He was talking! So that meant he was breathing! There was a chance!

"M-Moka…take the others…a-and run!" Tsukune whispered, attempting – and failing – to sound stronger "Get out o-of here! I-It's me he w-wants."

Moka shook her head a furious no, as she cupped the boys head gently and turned his head so she could see his face. His deep brown eyes – normally full of life and kindness – now dull and lidded.

From the shadows, the mastermind behind of all of this. The one who informed Kuyou of Tsukunes status as a human, and baited the Newspaper Club to the lair of the Committee watched on, a small frown marking her face as she watched the vampire interact with the obviously quickly dying human.

"_You got to give him credit_." Ishigami mused mentally, "_Not many humans would take an attack like that. Humans are weak enough as it is, facing someone like Kuyou was suicide from the start_."

The fact that he was still breathing was a testimony to Tsukunes will in itself. However, as much fun as she was having watching the people who ruined her life and scarred her image suffer – it seemed like Kuyou had enough of games, and was preparing to end yet another life.

"Foolish human! That blast wasn't meant for you, I'd hate for you to die now without watching the rest of your friends fall." He then paused, "Or perhaps that was your plan. You're a coward and would rather die first."

"You shut your mouth!" The blue haired succubus snarled, her claws growing sharper as she glared bloody daggers at the Yoko "Shut your mouth right now! You're the coward! Tsukune is better than you a hundred times over!"

The busty female couldn't control her anger, she didn't care that Kuyou was probably ten times stronger than her. None of that mattered! What did matter, was that Tsukune was on the verge of death and her friends were injured, all because of _him_!

"You die next." Kuyou stated calmly, his glare cold and unforgiving.

"Bring it!" Kurumu cried, launching herself at the transformed Yoko.

"T-Tsukune! Please, save your breath!" Moka pleaded, watching as the dark haired teen wheezed and coughed attempting to draw some fresh air into his lungs.

"M-Moka…I-I'm sorry…f-for putting you guys through this." The human lifted a shaky hand slowly, fighting with all his might not to drop dead right then and there "P-Please...get e-everyone out of h-here."

Bloodstained finger tips brushed the corners of her Rosario, and with a final smile, Tsukune used the last of his strength to rip off the only thing that contained her powers – and her other half.

Time seemed to slow down as the humans hand fell to the ground and grew limp. Then without warning, power engulfed the pink haired vampires very being. It radiated from her, forming into an actual illusion of bats that swarmed her body. All eyes turned to the now obscured Moka, a literal pillar of energy pulsing with life where she once sat. "

This is?" Kuyou smirked as he blocked another weak strike from the succubus. "

Moka!?" Kurumu cried, her eyes darting to where her and Tsukune where.

From the shadows, Ishigami frowned. "_This power…the same power that bested me._"

When the pillar finally faded, a new Moka was left standing with a limp Tsukune in her hands. This one was much taller, and seemed…_older._ Her body matured, noticeably in the more feminine locations. Her long pink hair grew into a startling moonlight sliver, and her bright green eyes were now a narrowed crimson red.

All eyes were on the silver haired super vampire as she sighed, "Forgive me Tsukune." She whispered, before sinking her sharp fangs into the neck of the unconscious human.

"What's she doing?" Kuyou mumbled, ignoring Kurumu as she moved away from their battle to Moka.

"Moka! What did you do? Why did you take his blood!?"

She ignored the part of her that reminded – this wasn't outer Moka, who was kind and warm – no, this was inner Moka. A powerful fighter, and one who did _not_ take kindly to disrespect.

"I didn't take his blood girl." The inner Moka responded, gently placing the human on the ground next to her. "I simply injected him with my own to save his life."

Hope sprung into the only other conscious member of their little rag-tag team. "T-Then…that can save Tsukune!?"

Moka didn't even glance her way as she responded, her eyes locked with the still smirking Kuyou "Yes…hopefully. However, there are…_complications_ with this method of saving."

Just like that, the succubus hopes sank a little. "L-Like what?" she asked, eyes following the deathly calm form of the released super vampire. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off of her form, yet her expression was as calm and collected as always.

"First, the success rate is low in itself." She began to pick up her speed, slowly cutting the distance between her and the Yoko. "Wake up the others."

With that, she vanished – only to reappear to the left of Kuyou – landing a powerful blow to the Yokos torso.

"As for you…" she then followed it with another kick to the same spot, "If Tsukune does not make it through this day." Suddenly, her beautiful features swirled into a mixture of utter rage and hatred "You will die!"

She cocked her fist back and then landed a final blow to the stunned Yokos face – sending him rocketing back through another wall, kicking up debris and smoke as she gracefully landed on her feet.

"Awesome! M-Moka-san!"

One by one, Kurumu moved from Mizore to Yukari, and finally to Gin. Helping them to their feet and joining them together next to Tsukunes body.

"Tsukune-kun!" the injured Mizore cried, wincing at the sudden pain in her chest. The powerful punch Kuyou delivered to her chest seemed to have broken a few ribs, if the pain she felt was anything to go by.

"What happened to him!?" she cried, turning to Kurumu- her pain however, didn't matter at the moment.

"He's going to be okay! He took a direct hit to protect Moka, but she injected some of her blood into him! So all we have to do is make sure we protect him, while Moka deals with Kuyou."

The ice user nodded weakly, although there was still worry visible in her eyes. But she had a task, and that was to protect Tsukune and back up Moka.

"Can she beat him all by herself?"

The cloud of debris and smoke still hadn't faded, and Kuyou was nowhere in sight.

"Of course she can! Did you see that!?" the youngest of the group exclaimed, pumping her fist as she pointed at Mokas back, "There's no way he's getting back up from a blow like that!" The witch cried, a happy grin on her slightly banged up features.

"No…" the only other male mumbled, grunting in pain as he moved from Kurumus side "There's something wrong here…Moka, her power. It feels…weaker."

No sooner than he said that, an impressively sized blast of fire exploded from where Kuyou was knocked too. Its speed was impressive enough, and it was only through sheer instinct that Moka was able to doge. The super vampire ignored the small burns she suffered and instead chose to glare at the slowly clapping Kuyou, who didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Quite a punch you pack vampire. However, if that's all you've got then I'm afraid you should just let me kill you now and save us both the trouble." He finished with a smirk.

"D-Damn!" Yukari whispered, the others just as surprised.

"Moka! Why do you feel weaker? What happened?!" Gin cried, hoping to find an answer. Inner Moka was their last hope of walking out of this alive, if she couldn't stand up to Kuyou then they might as well roll over and die.

The super vampire shook a bit of ash off her hands, and sighed. "Blood is what powers a vampire. In giving Tsukune some of my blood, I have made myself weaker in the process. That is another drawback."

Gins eyes winded, "Dammit…" he whispered.

"Well now, that's interesting." Kuyou spoke, "This makes my job all the simpler."

"We have to help her!" Gin stated, attempting to rush into the fight – only for a sharp and intense pain to rush up his leg. "_Damn it!_" A broken foot. "

Die vampire!" The Yoko began to charge up a powerful attack. Flames licked the ground he stepped on as the compressed ball of fire slowly expanded, growing bigger until it was the size of a full-grown man.

"Take this, **Hazy Rolling Flame**!"

The attack exploded towards Moka, flames hot enough to melt steel and bone to ash rushed towards the tensed vampire at speeds she wasn't sure she could evade in her current state.

"Hahahaha! Feel my wrath vampire!" Kuyou cried, laughing madly as his attack left a trail of ash behind it.

"Dynamic Entry!"

All eyes – even Kuyou – widened as the massive attack suddenly changed direction, crashing into the already blown open roof. The result was instantaneous. The condensed ball melted a massive hole into the roof, revealing the now dark starry sky and bright crescent moon.

"_What the hell was that?_" the ex-art teacher whispered, unable to see due to the massive cloud of smoke that Kuyous attack kicked up.

"Oi, sure is hot in here!"

"Who are you!? Reveal yourself fool!" Kuyou snarled at the interruption, he would make sure to burn whoever dared interrupt his battle.

Everyone tensed as a sudden gust of wind rushed through the smoke, easily clearing it.

"Who am I? Why…" All eyes turned to the strangely _human_ outline in between Moka and Kuyou "I am the man who makes men shiver with awe, and women swoon with lust!"

Spiky, untamed blonde- almost golden – hair.

"I am the almighty and powerful super number one ex-shinobi! The seeker of truth! The most handsome man in the universe!"

Tan flesh, and bright cerulean blue eyes.

"I am, Uzumaki Naruto, and you're about to get your ass kicked jerk!" Three thin marks trailing each cheek, and a wide fox like grin.

The smoke cleared away, finally revealing the mysterious newcomer. Silence.

More silence.

"Eh!?" Yukari cried, pointing at the grinning blonde "He's younger than me!"

"A….A brat?" Gin whispered, eyes locked onto the short kid.

Ten year old Uzumaki Naruto took some serious offense to that. "Oi! You two got a problem!? You want some of this? I'll kick all of your asses!"

Mizore blushed at the blondes' use of language.

"A child?" Moka whispered, her eyes locked onto the blonde – attempting to get a feel for his power.

"How amusing, a child. Tell me boy, how did you block my attack?"

Naruto stopped spitting curses towards the two Newspaper Club members, and turned his attention to the Yoko.

"Oh, that was easy. I just kicked it away!" he stated with a bright grin, as if practically _swatting_ such a powerful attack was a common occurrence.

"K-Kicked it?" Kuyou stuttered, genuinely shocked.

_"Impossible! He's just a child! Those flames were hot enough to melt steel within seconds!_"

"A-Amazing…who the hell is this brat?" Ishigami whispered. Could he really have just _kicked_ the attack away?

"Damn it! I already told you people, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Not brat!"

The Medusas eyes widened. "_Did he hear me!?_"

"Enough! There's not possible way a child like you could have simply _kicked_ away one of my strongest attacks!"

To prove his point, another attack was already being built up – this one aimed directly at the blonde.

"No!" Kurumu cried "Kuyou stop! He's just a child! You don't even know if he's human!" "

He's committed no crime Kuyou! This is our fight!" Gin followed.

The others just held their breath, watching the powerful fire attack reach its peak – too weak and too tired to actually help.

"Moka! Do something!"

The super vampire did no such thing however, more interested in seeing if the child could back his ridiculous claim up – a part of her knew it was risky, but something just told her not to interrupt.

"Moka! What are you doing?!" The cries of her companions fell on deaf ears however.

"**Hazy Rolling Fla-" **

The Yoko never finished, as he suddenly found it hard to breath due to the fist lodged firmly into his stomach. "_What!?_"

"Man, you sure do talk a lot jerk-face!"

"I didn't even see him move…" Ishigami whispered.

Blood pooled out of the open maw of the Yoko as he wheezed. Naruto simply removed his fist and took a step back, letting the much taller blonde fall to his knees and gasp for air.

"Oh man, sorry jerk-face. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't let you hit me with that. Not that it would have hurt, but this is kind of the only jacket I own." He then gestured to the tattered orange jacket that seemed a little too big for him.

"Y-You i-impudent little brat!" Kuyou snarled and slammed an open palm over the floor "**Kitsune-bi!**"

Without warning, a pillar of intense flames burst from underneath the blonde – obscuring him from view. "Hahaha! How does that feel you little brat! I hope this serves as a lesson for you all to ne-"

"You talk waaayyyy too much jerk-face!"

The ten year old simply walked out of the attack completely unharmed. Sharp blue eyes narrowed into mere slits as he began to pat the burning pieces of his orange garment, before sliding the whole jacket off realizing it was now destroyed. Leaving it to burn on the ground.

The now shirtless ten year old sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I really liked that jacket. It was actually a gift from an old toad I used to know." A mature edge crept over now icy blue eyes "You gonna get me a new one?"

Kuyou snarled, leaping back in an attempt to put some distance between the blonde child and himself. As the two stared each other down, the onlookers were having conversations of their own.

"D-Did you see that? He put him on his _knees_ with a single punch!" Yukari whispered, eyes locked with the furious looking child.

"And that speed…he's just as fast as me under the full moon." Gin added, his mind racing as to who this child was and what he would do once he turned his attention on them. If he could stomp Kuyou like that, then they would stand no chance.

"_Still, hopefully this is giving Moka enough time to regain her energy._"

"He's…very angry about the jacket." Mizore mumbled, eyeing the still burning tattered clothing.

"And what was that about an old toad giving that to him? Who the hell is this kid!?" Kurumu stated, body tensed and ready for any kind of attack from either of the blondes. "

_Impressive._" Inner Moka mused, "_He's strong for being so young._"

"Yo, pretty silver haired lady." Naruto cried without looking back at her "I know this is your guy and all, but do you mind if I put this jerk in his place for you? You guys look like you could use a break."

For some reason, the super vampire only smirked and nodded. Somehow, the young Uzumaki must have seen her because in that instant a wide grin spread along his face.

"Awesome! Thank you!"

Kuyou could feel his anger peaking, not only at being ignored but at the fact that he was being shown up by a child. Him! He would be having none of that!

Chuckling, the powerful Yoko wiped the small residue of blood that trailed his lip, "I must admit. You have impressive speed and power. It's a little more believable that you deflected my attack now."

"_Stay calm Kuyou, you are still in control here. He just caught you by surprise._"

Naruto glared daggers at the taller blonde, "You suck at lying, but whatever. Alright! Bring it on you stupid assho-"

"_Come, Uzumaki-san. We have much to discuss._"

The child's eyes widened as the message echoed through his mind.

Simultaneously, another power suddenly made itself present. He could hear the faint cries of 'Tsukune-kun!' in the background.

"Seems like I'm not needed here anymore." The child mused to himself.

Sighing, he walked over to his jacket and waved his arm. A small breeze flew by, cooling the flames and eventually putting them out. Without a second glance, he bent over and grabbed his jacket. Then….he vanished. In the confusion of Tsukunes sudden awakening and power, no one bothered to stop him.

* * *

"_What a creepy guy_."

Glowing eyes and an unreadable smirk, creepy didn't even come close to the priest-like robed man before him. He was obviously older, in his early thirties maybe.

"So, are you the one who called me here?" the blonde asked casually, glancing around the wide clearing.

The rotting trees that seemed to be everywhere were much thicker in this part of the forest, and by the lack of green colored students – he could tell not many strayed this far from home.

"Yes, you may call me the Headmaster. I run this Academy." The Headmaster explained, the smirk never failing while his creepy eyes seemed to shimmer in the night. His voice was cool and slick, like that of a very successful businessman.

"This is one crazy school you got here. Not even ten minutes ago I was watching some of your students go at it, pretty strong those kids."

"You've been gone a long time Uzumaki-san."

Straight to business it seemed.

"You know me?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No. Not personally, but I know of you. A very close guarded secret in our community you are. 'The human who killed god'."

The child snorted, "I haven't been human in a long time." He responded.

His attempts at getting a feel for the priests' power solidified his prediction. The man across him was strong, there was no doubt about it. He could feel the power crawling underneath his very flesh – begging to be let out. In his current state, he'd probably fall in battle next to the individual before him.

Sighing, the blonde palmed his face and resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest tree trunk.

"Who are you really?" the young blonde asked with narrowed eyes.

Chuckling, the Headmaster shook his head a no. "I'm sorry, but who I am must remain a secret for now. It would bring about trouble for my dear School."

"Fair enough." Shrugging, the whiskered child asked the next biggest question on his mind "So…how am I here?"

"That's what I myself want to know. I was just doing normal Headmaster things, when I felt a sudden release in the one place only I and a few others should know exists."

"And that would beee?" The Headmaster chuckled once more.

"The place where 300 years ago you sealed yourself away in isolation."

Naruto nodded, "Ah yes, well. That makes sense. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go beat myself back to sleep."

With that, the blonde promptly turned around and prepared to do exactly what he said he would do.

"Wait. Don't you want to know more? I've got some Ramen back at my office…if you'd like some. We could chat a little more."

The bastard knows his stuff.

* * *

Six hours.

The two talked for six hours, in which the Headmaster explained 'modern' life and Yokai Academy – among other necessary things. At the end of it all, the blonde ten year old couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore.

"How...How the hell do you even know who I am?" the blonde whispered, eyes locked onto the empty bowl of Ramen he held in his hands.

He'd only had one bowl the whole time.

The Headmaster remained silent as he watched the blonde before him intently, before responding "I am one of the few who has lived for a long time. I was born during that hellish period of chaos, during the birth of all Yokai. During the time when you, the Great God-Slayer, still walked the Earth."

Naruto gave a dry chuckle "God-Slayer…I haven't heard that name in a long time." Three hundred years ago to be exact, back when the world was finally starting to cool off and prosper. When he finally deemed he wasn't needed.

A small silence ensued.

"So…why am I like this?" the blonde questioned, motioning to his child like form.

"My guess is in sealing yourself, your body needed to find a way to deal with all of the excess energy you built up. So, it reverted to a childlike form."

A short nod was his response, "How do I get back to my older form then?"

"I don't know."

"Figures."

More silence.

"Then…what now? Do I go back to sleep?"

The Headmaster shook his head once more.

"No, in fact. We might need your help in the upcoming future." That caught his attention, a threat strong enough that he'd be needed again. "Until then, I'll try and find ways you can regain your power."

"That's fine by me."

"For now…I'd like for you to stay here, at the School."

The blonde gave a deadpan stare, "Encase you haven't noticed. Currently, I'm ten. I can't be a teacher or a student."

The Headmaster broke character for once, and instead of a smirk or blank expression – a wide grin spread all the way to those creepy eyes.

"I'm not gonna like this…"

* * *

**-1 Hour Later-**

"This…is the stupidest thing I've ever had to do."

The young Uzumaki stared at his reflection in the small office. He was now dressed in a smaller sized version of the Academy uniform, the only thing missing was the bright green blazer. Instead he wore a short sleeved button up shirt.

"Yes well, I do admit you look quite cute…_God-Slayer_."

The insult did not miss the blonde.

"You got something to say buddy? I may not be at full power but I can sure as hell make you work up a sweat so you better watch what you say you creepy ass priest!" the child responded, a fire burning in his eyes as he comically shook his fist at the Headmaster.

"Apologize Uzumaki-san, I was just poking fun. I must admit…I never expected the being who was feared to be able to rip your very soul from your flesh to be so…_cute!_"

Naruto glared bloody murder, "I hate you..." he mumbled.

"Hate me as you may. It still doesn't change anything. For now, your return must remain a secret. At least until you've returned to your original form. Until then, you are Uzumaki Naruto, the newest student to Yokai Academy and part of the brand new Yokai Academy Middle School Training Program! Congratulations!"

Somehow the man reached into his robes and pulled out confetti, which he began to toss at the severely irritated blonde. He could already tell he was going to hate this.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooooo, what do you think? I always thought, hey, if there was a totally different world before the whole 'the princess used the God Tree, and the God Tree turned into the Jubi, only for the Sage whose powers came from the God Tree sealed it away and created Chakra' why can't there be something after. In this story, Naruto is the last sole survivor of the Elemental Nations. When Naruto killed the Jubi it caused the birth of the Yokai, and the loss of Chakra for humans. It will all be explained, but this is just to give you a better picture of what happened. And before you say, JUST because Naruto is one of the oldest beings in existence he's the strongest. You've got it wrong. Naruto has whole different attack set and skills, but the Yokai are powerful in their own right. So he will have challenges set up for him. However, he's no push over as you've seen. **

**Anyways, let me know if you think I should give this a shot? Review! As always, thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
